This invention relates to a two stroke cycle engine and more particularly to a symmetrically designed free-piston two stroke cycle engine.
The invention can be viewed as presenting a free-piston two stroke cycle engine which is an improvement in several ways over the engines of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 2,963,008 December 6, 1960 Waldrop 3,089,305 May 14, 1963 Hobbs 3,159,149 December 1, 1964 King et al. 4,013,048 March 22, 1977 Reitz 4,128,083 December 5, 1978 Bock 4,185,597 January 29, 1980 Cinquegrani 4,242,993 January 6, 1981 Onishi 4,326,380 April 27, 1982 Rittmaster et al. 4,369,021 January 18, 1983 Heintz 4,516,540 May 14, 1985 Nerstrom ______________________________________